<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Pistol by burnthoneymint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265651">Little Pistol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint'>burnthoneymint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naughty Valentines [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, PWP without Porn, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi Femdom, dirty talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Touch me and you lose.” </p><p>You watched as Law’s eyes grew wide, he let out a painful groan as he stopped his hands. At how close it hovered you could almost feel his touch on your skin. A wicked smile spread across your lips as you took a step closer, his hands barely touching your ass. Law bit his bottom lip as he glared at you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naughty Valentines [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Pistol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This writing is a part of the Naughty Valentines Event I’m doing with @some-piece ! Be sure to check her out as well to see all the smutty goodness! :c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>“Touch me and you lose.” </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You watched as Law’s eyes grew wide, he let out a painful groan as he stopped his hands. At how close it hovered you could almost feel his touch on your skin. A wicked smile spread across your lips as you took a step closer, his hands barely touching your ass. Law bit his bottom lip as he glared at you. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well that’s not fair now is it?” he whispered, his breath ghosting over your face. “If you look like that there’s no way I can not touch you.” </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your smile grew, he was right. You had worn your most irresistible lingerie and paraded yourself in front of him. You had to fight dirty or else you would never win this bet you had made for him. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>If he touches you he loses and you get to peg him. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a fantasy you had from months and you craved it like you craved air. You wanted the man to moan out your name and look up at you with a flushed face as you made him feel good. For the goal you had in mind, you wouldn’t even mind walking naked if it gave you the results that you wanted. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law let out an elongated breath as his hands hovered up, you could almost feel his fingers twitching, with a wink you bent over slightly and pressed your breasts together with your arms. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why don’t you just cave in Law,” you purred. “I’ll make it worth your while.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips quivered as he gulped. This wasn’t even an issue of being pegged or not, the man just hated to lose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know what?” he groaned. “Fuck it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With that he cupped your ass and squeezed your plum flesh. Your skin burned as he roughly continued to knead the mounds, he quickly pulled you on to his lap. You straddled him and he started to rub his clothed cock against your core. You let out a series of moans prompting him to latch his lips against your neck and nibble the flushed skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop,” you breathed out. “You lost, it’s time for my reward…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hands stilled and he moved away from your neck, he gazed at you and you smiled. Placing a hand over his cheek you caressed his skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine.” he sighed. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you quickly stripped each other as you entered the bedroom. Law laid on the bed as you went to get the lube and put on the strap on. You gently guided him so he would get on all fours. You could feel his hesitation at the way he moved, your fingers following his spine, you stroked his back in a soothing matter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We can stop whenever you want, just say the word.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright,” Law replied, visibly relaxing. “We can start.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You poured a generous amount of lube both on your fingers and on his ass. He hissed when the cold gel hit his warm skin. You massaged his ass before tracing his hole with your finger. Gently, you pushed in the digit. Each time Law let out a sharp breath you stopped, waiting for him to give you a go sign before continuing. Inch by inch you buried a finger, you massaged his inner walls and pushed in another one. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The second one went in much smoother when both of the digits were fully buried inside of him you leaned in and covered his skin in open mouthed kisses. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does it feel?” you asked, your lips moving against his skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“G-Good,” Law choked out. “Go on.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled and started to scissor your fingers. Now nibbling on his skin you pushed the dildo between his legs,slowly thrusting your hips, you rubbed the plastic cock against his. Moans started to fall from his lips, making you start to drip and want more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you both deemed that he was ready, you pulled your hips back and aligned the dildo with his whole. Before you started to push in you poured another generous amount of lube all over the strap on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you buried the plastic cock into him you wrapped your arm around his chest and, with his help of course, pulled him up so his back would flush against your chest. You let out a moan when your nipples rubbed against his back, you bit his neck and with one hand you guided his face so he would face you. Now, fully inside of him you claimed his lips as you waited for him to adjust to the size. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You loved the way he moaned into the kiss, it was an exhilarating feeling to see the man being so submissive for you. Your hands went up his chest and you tweaked his nipples, coaxing a rather loud yelp from him. He’s the one to part away, a string of saliva continuing to bind the two of you he gazed into your eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck me already,” he said, panting. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your wish is my command.” you replied with a smirk as you let him go and he fell on his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You started off slow, gently thrusting in and out of him but as his moan got louder your movements sped up. Your gripped his hips as you started to pound into him with more force than before, his back arched as he screamed your name. His body spasming and twitching underneath you. You licked your lips as you watched the dildo disappear into him over and over again. With an idea you adjusted your hips and it seemed to make all the difference. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck y/n!” Law screamed out, burying his face into the sheets. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems I found your button,” you cooed, leaning in. “Tell me how good it feels.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A muffled whine left him and he raised his ass, you smirked, that was all the answer you needed. You slid one hand to his front, you wrapped your fingers around his painfully hard cock and started to give him harsh strokes, just the way he liked it. He shouted your name again as his head shot up, his hips now uncontrollably thrusting into your hand. Precum dribbled from the tip and on to your hand, you grazed your teeth against his back as you penetrated him over and over again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m going to cum-!” Law blurted out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good.” you moaned your own arousal dripping from your thighs. “Cum on my cock, Law.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That sent him over the edge, you felt Law’s cock throbbing and twitching inside of your hand as his hole clenched around you. Warm sticky substance dropped to your hand and to the sheets. As he came down from his high you continuously placed open mouthed kisses all over his back, moans and pants could be heard echoing inside of the bedroom. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled out and collapsed next to him, Law threw his arm over your waist and pulled you close. He gently kissed your shoulder and you hummed happily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were right,” you breathed out. “That was pretty good.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” you replied with a smile, equally spent out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law then climbed on top of you and nestled between your legs, you gave him a puzzled look as he took off the strap on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now it’s your turn.” he said, smirking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you too tired?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can still use my mouth you know.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shuddered at the way he licked his lips as he went down on you. You’ve never been happier that you’ve won a bet in your life. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>